villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Churchill
Churchill was a major antagonist in the comic Back to Brooklyn. He was an assassin who worked for Paul Seatta. He was not originally from Brooklyn. He was tasked by Paul to go after Bob Seatta when Bob turned against him. Personality Churchill was shown to put on a polite demeanor and attitude when he was around Paul. Churchill was strictly out for business and was ruthless when he was tasked with going after Bob. He was shown to have a sadistic streak as he tortured the people he interrogated. He would also kill the individuals he kept around him brutally and go on with his mission. Churchill was also attentive to making sure no one would trace the crime back to him by ordering his men to burn down the ice cream shop. Churchill also revealed his role in Paul's snuff films and express no care for the children Paul victimized. Biography Churchill came to Brooklyn and worked for Paul and his gang. He was aware of Paul's snuff filming activities and Churchill worked along with the Russians so that he can help provide Paul with more children. Since his time in Brooklyn, Churchill gained a reputation and Paul came to respect him for his actions. When Bob and Paul had a fallout and Paul got information on Bob's release from the NYPD, Paul commissioned Churchill to find the whereabouts of Paul and to kill him. Churchill and his men first stopped by the ice cream shop where he learned that Paul was there earlier. He began to interrogate the ice cream shop owner, Mister Caproni. As the interrogation went on, Churchill pulls out a knife and slashed the man's throat and proceeded to cut him up leaving him for dead. He took a call from Paul about where Bob is at and had his men set the building on fire. When they were about to leave, Churchill noticed a woman, Maggie, emerge from the burning building. He went back to the building to try and capture her since she was a witness. He shot at police officers to try to get to her but she managed to escape with Bob's help. Churchill and his men went to Vincent's place in an attempt to capture Maggie but managed to capture Vincent. Churchill had his men torture him to get information out of Vincent about the whereabouts of Bob. As the interrogation is going nowhere, Churchill wanted to know why Vincent does not want to give him information. When Vincent said it was because Bob was his friend and that he would not betray him, Churchill shot him in the head and left. Churchill confronts Bob at the old fairground. As Churchill looked for Bob, he tells him about his role in Paul's criminal's activities. As he tried to tell Bob that he can save his wife and son, he was ambushed by a pack of angry dogs. One of the dogs managed to bite off one of Churchill's arms. Churchill got to safety and overheard Bob telling him about the situation he was in after getting mauled by the dogs. Churchill told Bob that he murdered Vincent and Bob throws a gun on the ground for Churchill to kill himself. As he attempted to do so, nothing happened. The pack of angry dogs ran up to Churchill and mauled him killing him as a result. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Assassins Category:Gangsters Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Mercenaries Category:Nameless Category:Deal Makers Category:Enigmatic Category:Deceased Category:Mobsters